


Fantastic Beats and Where To Find Them: Of Beasts and Monsters!

by TheScamanderishRedmayniac



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Crimes of Grindelwald, Fantastic Beasts, Film, Fun, Other, newt scamander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScamanderishRedmayniac/pseuds/TheScamanderishRedmayniac
Summary: Post Crimes of Grindelwald:Things are not looking good for the wizarding world. Grindelwald is rallying allies, and growing his followers.  If things weren't complicated enough, Newt has to juggle life with protecting his creatures and an assistant with secrets who comes with complications of her own. But when Tina becomes more involved in his life, she adds to the problem, and also becomes a threat as an American Auror.  Can he keep the secrets from her? And what will happen if she finds out? Will he lose Tina? Can she be trusted and keep his secrets? Or will the auror in her betray them all? Can Newt protect the beast he hides, or will he fail her forever?
Kudos: 3





	Fantastic Beats and Where To Find Them: Of Beasts and Monsters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place just after the events to The Crimes of Grindelwald before visiting Dumbledore in the deleted scene with them on the roof of Pere-Lachaise cemetery in Paris.

Newt rubbed his face as he looked out over Paris from the rooftops of the crypt. A soft wind ruffled his hair, it would rain soon, Newt could feel it in the air. But they couldn’t leave or go anywhere yet, they’d been instructed to wait for Nicholas Flemmel to come meet them at the crypt. It had been some time since the group had emerged from the graveyard bellow the crypt where they stood, huddling in groups lost in their thoughts and pain: The dreadful events still fresh in their minds. _‘How could things get this bad?’_ Newt thought as his mind wondered back to the events that had taken hold earlier. None of them could have predicted the awful scenes they’d witnessed, or guessed the losses they’d encounter. They didn’t think they would lose people they cared for so soon, before the war had even started. But there had been nothing they could have done to stop it. Things could have been done differently but it was no use regretting what couldn’t be changed.

Newt gazed out at the land before him once more with a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets. As his hands sank into the material, the fingers of his left hand grazed upon something small and hard. Closing his fists around the object, he bought it out into the light of the dawn to take a closer look. He’d almost forgotten the object in question; he hadn’t had the chance to examine it earlier. But now with a little time on his hands and nothing else to do but wait for Nicholas Flamel to arrive, he thought it would be a good time to study it.

“What do you suppose that is?” Asked Theseus coming towards Newt and nodding in the direction of the object in his hand. Newt frowned as he turned the item over in his fingers.

“I don’t know, but I’m guessing a blood pact perhaps.” Theseus nodded in agreement.

“I thought as much… it does seem to look that way, but… Why would Grindelwald possess a blood pact? It makes no sense. Or perhaps it isn’t a blood pact at all, and we should be careful with it. “

“What are you suggesting? What do you mean?” Newt frowned now taking his eyes of the item and facing his brother.

“It might be cursed, this is Grindelwald we’re talking about Newt. We can’t take any chances. Perhaps we shouldn't handle it at all.” Theseus frowned coming closer to examine it properly, but taking care not to touch it.

“No, I don’t think it’s something that’s been cursed, there’s no marking to suggest that.”

“And what makes you so sure it’s a blood pact and nothing else? The amber liquid could be some kind of poison or dangerous potion. Or perhaps the curse is in the liquid itself, what do we know?” Theseus asked rapidly with frustration.

“No, I don’t think that’s poison or any potion in there. It looks too thick and the metal is warm to the touch. It’s no ordinary phial; I think it’s more a vessel to keep the blood in. I can’t explain it Theseus, but it feels alive somehow. It feels like I’m holding a part of Grindelwald himself. It’s so strangely warm.” The brothers watched the liquid moving in the phial as Newt turned it in his hands.

“But why? And who?” Theseus whispered more to himself than Newt.

“I don’t know, but I need to talk to Dumbledore.” Newt answered absently.

“Is that a wise idea? You know the ministry won’t like you talking to him. They already think you two are in cohorts together, planning and rebelling against them. Do you really want any more suspicion on your part? Not to mention you breaking your travel ban. I don't think you need anymore trouble do you?”

“Look Theseus, we need answers and Dumbledore is the only one who can help. He’s the only one who knows Grindelwald better than anyone else. If anyone has answers, it will be him. Please Theo, this is important.” Newt pleaded, he hadn’t used his brother’s nickname in years. Theseus gave a soft sigh as he looked into Newt’s pleading eyes. He hated it when Newt begged him for favours, He was so innocent, so young, and ignorant to the world. At that moment he seemed so vulnerable. He wanted to protect him. It hadn’t been his idea to ask Newt to get involved. But here he was in the thick of it. He began to regret asking him to join the fight. He should have convinced the other Aurors against trying to bring Newt on board. But he had no choice, he had to cooperate in order to show his loyalty to the ministry. Although bringing Newt on board, having him fight with the Aurors meant he could keep an eye on him and protect him. Though the less Newt was involved the better.

“Alright, I’ll speak to Dumbledore.” He said firmly. He couldn’t afford to get Newt into any more trouble than he already was. Breaking the law and traveling when he'd been banned was enough to be dealing with.

“No, it has to be me, he won’t talk to you. He doesn’t trust anyone. If we get Aurors involved and that includes you, he’ll keeps his secrets well guarded. Just trust me on this.” Newt said closing his fists around the small bottle once more. He felt the liquid flowing through the metal of the bottle, and a little throbbing like a tiny pulse beating against his palms. He gave an involuntary shiver. ' _What was this thing?'_ He had to speak to Dumbledore.

“And he tells you all his secrets does he?” Theseus turned angrily to face Newt.

“No not everything, he has a lot to answer for. Believe me I have many questions of my own. There are many things I don’t know, but he trusts me more than he does you or the Aurors.” Theseus gave an exasperated sigh he knew Newt was right. Dumbledore had many secrets, and trusted very few. But he had taken to Newt, even when they’d been in school, Dumbledore seemed to have a keen interest in him that no one could fathom. The other teachers had already written Newt off as a failure from the beginning, but Dumbledore had been different. He’d fought hard to keep Newt from being expelled, and even after Newt had been made to leave school he kept correspondence with him in any means he could.

“What I don’t understand is why your Niffler had it in his paw, or how he’d gotten it in the first place.” Theseus frowned.

“He likes shiny things, he can’t seem to help himself. Once he sees something shiny, that’s it. He goes for it, and has to have it no matter the cost or danger.” Newt smiled fondly as he looked to where the little creature rested in his inner coat pocket. The smile slowly falling from his face, as he remembered how close to death the little bugger had come. The little pest had his moments, but for the first time he’d been truly scared for the Niffler. The consequences were so high, and there had been so much at stake. He’d have to keep a closer eye on him now, and make sure there was no way for him to escape like that again. Newt slowly returned the offending phial back into his coat pocket and found the furry head of his little friend and rested his cheek tenderly on the little creature’s head. Bringing his other hand to the lump in his coat, where the Niffler’s little body rested. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself if anything had happened to him, and if he’d lost him too. A lonely silent tear trickled down his cheek.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” He whispered with affection. Theseus had turned away to look out at the group. Newt was glad he couldn’t see him. He didn't want Theseus see his tears, otherwise he'd worry about him. He treated Newt like a baby at times, and Newt was in no mood to deal with 'big brother syndrome' from Theseus.

The Niffler poked his head out of Newt’s pocket and bopped him on the nose, causing newt to giggle. And then began to wriggle and squirm, until he was out of the pocket and running along the floor.

“Hey where are you going? No, what have you seen?” Newt called out trying to go after him, but the Niffler didn’t go too far. He had run to where Jacob stood. Newt sighed in relief and let the little creature go to his friend, and stood to watch as he nuzzled Jacob's leg. His friend looked down at the little creature, and gave a little laugh and picked him up.

Newt watched with a fond smile, as his friend tickled and fussed over the Niffler. His gaze fell upon Tina who had been standing nearby talking to Jacob, and as their eyes met they both smiled and looked away with embarrassment. He felt Theseus’s eyes on his back, and as Jacob handed the Niffler to Tina’s arms the smile on his face froze and dissolved into guilt and shame. _How could he forget the pain_ _Theseus was feeling? More importantly how could he forget that Leta was gone, never to return?_ And yet here he stood laughing and smiling with a woman he barely knew.

“Is that really appropriate?” He heard Theseus mutter angrily beside him as though he'd read his mind.

“What?’

“Leta’s barely been dead five minutes and you’re standing here laughing and flirting?”

“I’m not flirting!” Newt hissed in return, trying to keep his voice low so the others wouldn’t hear.

“So what are you so happy about then?” Theseus demanded. Newt bowed his head facing the ground not wanting to look at his brother.

”I'm sorry." He was right, it wasn’t the time to be making up with Tina, and pretending things were ok when it wasn't. Nothing was as it should be, everything was all wrong. He watched Tina cradle the Niffler like a baby for a little while through the tangles of his hair. What would he do when she brought the Niffler back to him? He was hoping Jacob would take him back, but he knew his friend wouldn’t do that. He’d handed the little pest to her on purpose, knowing she’d have to hand him to Newt eventually. 

But Newt wasn't ready to talk to her yet, he knew she wouldn't want to talk about Queenie, not with him. Those were conversations with Jacob, since he would be mourning her loss too. He could imagine her comforting Jacob, but not confronting her own pain. She would he knew deflect any conversation around her own feelings with him too, by using Leta to distract him and deflect any talk of Queenie. But he wasn't ready to talk to her on that subject matter. He wasn't ready to deal with her questions about Leta, he didn't want to discuss his feelings about that with her, not yet. And then there was the conversation they'd had earlier, just before they'd bumped into Leta. He didn't think it was the right place or time to continue that conversation either.

Newt took a deep breath, he knew he'd have to get the Niffler back sometime. It was better that he approached her, he didn't want to leave it too long. It was better to get it over with. Taking a few tentative steps, he made his way to Tina.

'Where are you going?" Theseus called grabbing his arms, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"To get my Niffler back." He frowned facing an equally frustrated Theseus.

"No you won't."

"Why ever not?" Newt asked angrily yanking his arms out of Theseus's grip. 

"I'll get him." Theseus offered sternly.

"What?" Newt stood gaping at his brother, he'd never been fond of his creatures let alone hold them or touch them. His brother didn’t approve of his creatures or his interest in them. But he had accepted that they made Newt happy. "But you don't even like being near my creatures."

"I don't want you to get distracted, this isn't a game Newt." And without another word Theseus had marched his way over to where Tina stood. Newt watched with frustration as his brother spoke to Tina and then took the Niffler from her hands. Cradling the little furry creature, he made his way back to Newt with Tina following. Newt's stomach gave a lurch, he hadn't expected her to follow Theseus. There was no avoiding her now.

"Here you are." Theseus said handing the little creature back to Newt. Taking the Niffler with a nod of the head in a way of thanks, Newt gently placed the creature back into his inner coat pocket.

"Hey," Tina said softly with a smile coming up next to his brother. Theseus gave a frown as he turned to her. Newt ignored him.

"Hey," he replied with a nervous smile.

"How long do you think we'll be waiting here? Your friend did say he was coming right?" Tina asked softly.

"I don't know, he should be here soon. It shouldn't be long now, he didn't really give any specific time." 

"I think the others are ready to go. They're getting impatient, and they're tired." Tina sighed looking over to where the others stood. Newt followed her gaze and watched the rest of the group nearby. Jacob stood alone now, looking out over the city as Newt had earlier. A sad far away look in his eyes, the curious amazement in everything he saw all gone. Wiped away with the single blow of loosing Queenie. He'd been so besotted with her, so in love, and now there was nothing but fear and sorrow.

Newt moved his eyes to where Kama and the girl who'd been with Credence stood. He couldn't face seeing Jacob that way. Kama seemed to be comforting the girl, talking to her as she listened. A far away glaze not unlike Jacob's own. She and Credence must have been close. She hadn't said much, and wouldn't look at the rest of the groups. She seemed to shy away from everyone except Kama. Never responding or giving eye contact. Tina had tried to comfort her, but the girl seemed to flinch away and refused any consolation from anyone other than Kama. He was glad Kama could help her, Newt felt there was something different about this girl. She seemed so vulnerable, and her lack of trust meant she'd dealt with more than most. Newt was no stranger to those who lacked trust, and he could see it oozing off her. She needed help he knew that for sure.

"Where is Flammel?" Theseus looked down at his watch with a frown. "Surely it shouldn't take this long, whatever he's doing.' But before they could say anything more, a sudden loud cracking sound filled the air not too far away.

"Good morning everyone!" A frail voice called out into the air. The group looked at the old man who had appeared, old and frail looking with shocking white hair, grown down to his shoulders. He was dressed in white robes that hung off his small, slender frame, and like everyone else Newt knew he hadn't slept and looked tired.

"Flammel," Newt whispered in relief. The group of people slowly made their way to the newcomer, to hear what he had to say.

"I am Nicholas Flammel, I come as a friend to you all. I have sent word to Dumbledore and all that has happened. He sends instructions, you are all to stay at my residence tonight and rest before leaving France. He wishes to see you all later today. I suggest you gather your strengths ready for the day. It will be long and difficult. You have already endured enough emotional turmoil, and suffered enough losses. Come rest now. The house is ready. I have here a portkey, we shall all travel together. Now come take hold of the kettle so we can depart from this terrible place." 

No one argued, as they all took a step closer and held onto a part of the kettle each. And soon the only sound they heard were the sound of Flammel casting the spell that would enchant the kettle, which would take them to their destination. With a final pop they disappeared leaving the cold, empty graveyard behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this story will go, or how it will turn out. But I'm just posting this chapter, because apparently Ao3 don't allow you to keep drafts for weeks, months, or years. Which kind of sucks, because I planned to keep the whole story in drafts both here and wattpad, so I could figure out how the story will go etc. But oh well. I know what you're thinking, why not keep it in drafts on wattpad alone then? Well I would, but it's really hard copying and pasting stuff from wattpad. I found out the hard way with my other story. Ao3 bodges up the format, so you have to go through the damn thing and put in paragraph spacing, italics and whatever else it messes up after pasting it onto here. 
> 
> So I thought this time I'd be clever and write each chapter on words, then copy paste it to both wattpad and Ao3 together at the same time. But nope Ao3 not having it. Never mind, I hope you like the first chapter anyway. Since I'm playing with ideas here and writing for my own entertainment and amusement, and have no idea how things will play out the plot and story might change from time to time. I'm just writing this as I go along with no real planning in place. Just ideas. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it, please be nice and leave me some comments and kudos. I respond to comments and I appreciate them lots too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
